Misery does NOT love company
by o0immortal0o
Summary: She saved the world, but it wasn't enough
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I know nothing. I own nothing. Not mine.  
  
[A/N: The crossover will start next part. Properly. This is the prologue baby, yeh!]  
  
------------  
  
Anya didn't know what to do.  
  
After the world almost ended that one final time, and she didn't know. She couldn't pick up any threads of any life as they'd all been destroyed. One by one, fade into darkness.  
  
She wished...she wished she hadn't been as harsh on Andrew. That it was her, rather than him that took that fatal strike from the bringer. But it wasn't, and here she was with another human life, the stench of human blood on her hands.  
  
It seemed that once you embraced your humanity, all you ever got was pain in return.  
  
The worst part was, she couldn't block it out. Before, when she'd been human before, she was Anyanka. D'Hoffryn was absolutely right. She was still mechanical, systematic about things.  
  
Now she was Anya, and that scared her. A human name, a human. Mortal in every sense of the word. Xander had held her in his arms, stroked her hair, and kissing her neck, thanking a worthless imaginary deity that she was alive and she'd just stared blankly ahead of her. He still loved her.  
  
She had no room for love.  
  
She was filled, saturated with self loathing, and there was no room for anything else. The happy, money-loving nymphomaniac-Anya-Christina- Emanuella-Jenkins had gone, and she had been hollowed out from the inside.  
  
This was worse than the ugly death and destruction she had caused in her reign as a vengeance demon.  
  
She'd hated to admit it. She'd called him names, put him down. In the end, Andrew was a friend. A short, talkative, annoying, dweeb of a friend. She'd give her life even to hear him argue about Timothy Dalton, or Xena, or anything.  
  
So she decided to leave. Stay with someone whose grief could rival her own. Perhaps get lucky. Feel something again.  
  
She was going to go to Colorado, to pay a certain Jack O'Neill a visit. A long...maybe permanent visit.  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I know nothing. I own nothing. Not mine.  
  
Colonal Jack O'Neill looked at the familliar woman on his doorstep quizzically. Mainly because she was grinning scarily.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't remember?!!" Anya asked incredulously, "We were together for a while, well, two days before I had to move on..." she puzzled over something in her head, and Jack could almost see the cogs whirring.  
  
"That time!"  
  
He shook his head and raised his eyebrow, well, partially. Teal'c had been teaching him.  
  
She stared at him meaningfully, and a sultry smile replaced the maniacal grin, "You know! That time when we were in the desert, and in a tent, and you suggested we conserve body heat, and then you did this, well," she looked up wistfully, "amazing thing with your tongue and-"  
  
Jack held his hands up in defence, "Woah! Lets not go there." He tapped his hand on the doorframe. Damn. Fraiser had confiscated his yo-yo. Again. "I think I know who you are...Anyanka?"  
  
Anya stepped back a little at the reminder of her demon name. And of the things she had done, things that she had done in that name. "It's just Anya now." She said quietly.  
  
He nodded, knowing that that haunted look in her eyes all to well, "So," he tried to change the topic, "What brings you here?"  
  
She perked up immediately, as if an entirely different person, "Oh, I'd thought we could hook up again or something, I mean, your looking older, but still good, and I could help you in your little battle against the Goual'd."  
  
He grabbed her arm and pulled her inside his house. "Are you freakin' nuts? How do you know about them, and don't say that!"  
  
She looked at him knowingly, "I did a lot of travelling. Hung out with a couple of 'extra terrestrials', you know?" she air quoted.  
  
He looked at her sourly, "No. I don't. Care to explain it to me?"  
  
She tilted her head to the side, "Do you know who Apophis is?"  
  
He looked at her as blankly as he could. Despite the fact he had just blown that he did know who Apohpis was.  
  
She smiled lazily, "Well, we knocked around for a bit. It wasn't anything special, but it was nice."  
  
He laughed nervously, "You stay right there..Anya. I have to make a call." Slowly, backing away to make sure she wouldn't run, he grabbed his cell and dialed Hammond.  
  
"Sir, I think we have a problem. No, no just a huge security breech. I'll be right there. Are you sure? I'm not sure she'll like that - wait a minute! I told her to take her downtime dammit-Yes sir. Fine sir. I'll be right out to meet her."  
  
Jack looked at the phone moodily. Did Carter ever stop working? Even when he expressly told her to take the day off?  
  
"Jack!" came Anya's voice, "You got a beer?"  
  
He rushed to find her, "No, no alcohol for you!" 


End file.
